


Karaoke

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's trying to sleep but his neighbour is having a party and blasting karaoke at full volume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boastalotblhablah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boastalotblhablah/gifts).



Dany's got to be up at five, he said that he would help a friend move house but he's regretting it now. Not because he doesn't want to help his friend but because his dick of a neighbour has been blaring music all night. He's tried everything; putting his headphones in but it doesn't block it out and reading the most boring books he could think of but every time he starts to drift off the song changes and startles him awake again.

The only reason he doesn't go round and tell them to shut up is that he's never met them, he doesn't know if they're the sort of person to start a fight over this and he's got to live next door to them for the foreseeable future.

He's just about to drift off during a quiet song when it switches to something loud and thumping and Dany curses under his breath before scrabbling about to find his jeans and a t-shirt. As he pulls on his coat he summons all his courage and trudges out into the cold air.

Dany quietly knocks but it must be inaudible over the blaring music, so he tries to knock loudly but it sounds far more aggressive than he wanted it to. He's starting to panic when he hears the sound of keys in a lock and the door begins to open. Dany's mentally preparing to have a stern word with them but when the door opens he's speechless.

A beautiful man is standing in front of him, bright blue eyes crinkled because of his cheeky smile, a halo of blond hair glinting in the glow of the street light giving him the appearance of an angel and the top of an intricate tattoo poking out from beneath his tight white t-shirt. Dany almost gasps at the sight of him.

"I didn't think you were coming. I'm Kevin," he says as he ushers Dany into the house.

"Uh, I'm Dany". He curses himself for being completely flustered by the sight of his attractive neighbour. Now that he's mentioned it Dany does vaguely remember an invitation but he hadn't paid much attention to it at the time, this whole year has really got away from him, he can't believe it's September already.

Kevin's house is the mirror image of his and that's where the similarities end. Dany's own place is sparsely furnished, there's no photos of friends or family and the walls are all the same pale beige colour. Whereas Kevin's place is a reflection of his personality, shows who and what is important to him.

The living room is full of people and once they're through the door Kevin introduces him, "Everyone, this is Dany my neighbour. Dany, this is everyone," he says while waving a hand over the room, "He's going to sing the next song with me!" There's a cheer and Dany's trying to talk his way out of it when he realises that Kevin has his hand and is leading him towards the television, there's a karaoke game on screen and the title of the next song is displayed in huge red letters.

**Shut Up And Drive**

Dany breathes a sigh of relief, at least it's a song that he recognises, but he can't sing. At all. It's going to be so embarrassing and yet he doesn't feel anxious because Kevin's still holding his hand. It's so calming and the way he's stroking his thumb along the side of his hand is soothing his soul.

"Ready?" Kevin says, and before Dany gets a chance to say anything the music starts playing.

 _I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_  
_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

Dany's just speaking the words but at least they're in time to the music, and people are cheering so that's always a good sign. His smile picks up and he's belting out the rest of verse as Kevin dances alongside him, the occasional touch of their bodies spurring him on.

 _So if you feel me let me know, know, know_  
_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_  
_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

Kevin's thrusting his hips in time to the music and he's rubbing up against him in a pleasing way, clouding his thoughts and almost making him miss his turn.

 _Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_  
_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Dany's giving as good as he gets and he's brushing his hand over Kevin's cheek, delighting in the almost imperceptible blush creeping across his cheeks.

 _Baby you got the keys-_  
_Now shut up and drive_  


Everyone's singing along at the end and it gives Kevin a chance to steal a kiss, it's gentle and tender, the taste of something sweet and alcoholic on his lips. There's a cheer from his friends and Dany feels his face flush red. He stumbles back before mumbling his apologies, darting for the front door when Kevin catches up with him.

Kevin goes to speak but he's silenced by Dany's lips on his, now that they're alone in the hall Dany's much more confident, his long arms wrapping around Kevin as they kiss, pressing them together as little moans echo around the narrow hallway.

"I should go, I have to be up in a couple of hours," Dany says, his fingers laced together as he does when he's nervous.

"It's hardly worth going to sleep now? I can think of something better we could do," Kevin says, and with that he's leading Dany upstairs to his bedroom.

Even the way Kevin walks is sexy, the swing of hips enticing and once they're in the room, Kevin's pushing him onto the bed and pulling down his jeans. Dany had thrown his clothes on so quickly that he hadn't bothered with underwear and Kevin's gasp of surprise at this fact has his cock twitching. Kevin takes him into his mouth and time comes to a standstill for Dany, the feeling of warmth and arousal, moist lips and talented tongue all overloading his senses, blurring them into one memory. Dany's not sure how he ended up with his fingers tangled in Kevin's hair, persuading him to move faster but there they are, working with the thrust of his hips, seeking out the orgasm that's building inside him. He comes with a jolt, biting his lip so as not to cry out and Kevin kisses his open mouth as he comes back to his senses.

"Will I see you tonight?" Kevin asks.

"Sure," Dany gives him a kiss on the cheek before wandering out into the first light, all the excitement has energised him and the thought of seeing Kevin again has left him with a ridiculous grin. It's so big that it will rival his friend's famous grin and it means that he has to tell Dan everything as he helps him move house. The hours fly by and he's humming the song all day until he's finally back in Kevin's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
